And the Wind Keeps on Blowing
by Cougar Draven
Summary: A short fic, I decided to write something kinda creepy, and I wanted to try my hand at not involving dialogue... RR !
1. Forever And Then Some

::And the Wind Keeps on Blowing...::  
  
Disclaimer, yadda yadda yadda: I don't own WWE, so don't bother with your legal crap. Besides, it really doesn't matter, does it?  
  
Author's Notes: There are no names of people in this short fanfic. I watched the entire FLCL series in one day, and wanted to offset that by writing something creepy. Letme know how I did.  
  
::Chapter 1::  
  
::Forever...And Then Some::  
  
He knew, somehow, that his life would end, someday. He just didn't know when. After all, he was only 26. Still, he looked at the WWE Tag Team Championship belt around his waist. Then, finding his nerve at the last moment, he exited the backstage area and walked down to the ring.  
  
Two weeks later, he disappeared. Just up and left, taking his Tag belt with him. No one knew why, not even those who knew him best. There was just no reason for him to leave.  
  
------  
  
A young boy ran from his home, towards nowhere in particular. His parents were abusing him again, and he needed somewhere to go to be away from them for a little while. He ran, deep, deep into the woods, before realizing he had run in a circle, and, although still in almost non-navigable woods, was less than 100 yards from his home. He decided to sit for a while and think about his life, and the number of ways he wantedto end it. He was just thinking of number 12, when something glinted at his eye.  
  
------  
  
They took the body from the forest, after the boy told them where to look. Just as they expected, it was the wrestler who had disappeared several weeks before. His body was carefully wrapped, so it was obvious he had been murdered. People were questioned, but no one knew what had happened. The case was closed after a short time.  
  
------  
  
They never found the Tag Team belt. 


	2. Knocking on a Steel Guard Rail

::And the Wind Keeps on Blowing...::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. If I did, would I be sitting here, writing this fic in hopes of recognition? I think not! Besides, it doesn't have too much to do with wrestling anyway.  
  
::Chapter 2::  
  
::Knocking on A Steel Guard Rail::  
  
The boy spent many hours in the forest after the body was discovered. He almost seemed...happier...with the way his life was going. Hell, his parents were even a little impressed with him, until they saw his grades and decided he was spending too much time in the forest, and kept him under a lockdown. They took away his electronics, barred his windows, installed a lock on his bedroom door, and gave him a metal desk for homework, a cot to sleep in, and a steel chair to sit on.  
  
------  
  
This went on for a few weeks, until, during the middle of a fight, as his father was searching for something to throw at him, and the boy hit his own father with the steel chair. The boy ran into the forest, and quickly lost his father in the foliage. He stayed there for two days, then came home to apologize. His father beat him to within an inch of his life, then took him to a doctor and said he fell from a tree in the forest.  
  
------  
  
Some number of weeks later, the boy's house caught fire. The rescuers managed to save the boy, but his mother and father were not as lucky. Although no one, not even the boy himself, knew what started the blaze, the police conducted a full search. In the wreckage of the home, they found a note, written by the father. It was a letter, confessing to his crimes. It told the story of how he abused his son, until one day at a wrestling match, a wrestler followed him and his son home after witnessing such an event at the show. The man got into an argument and eventually killed the wrestler. He buried the man and his title belt in the woods, and thought not much more, until the man's body had been found. His son had found the body, and when his son hit him with the chair, he realized how he had hurt the boy. He decided to kill himself. The case was closed as a suicide.  
  
------  
  
In the forest, not 100 yards from the burned-down house at the end of the street, a WWE Tag Team Championship belt swung from a tree, held by a semi-transparent figure. The figure laughed, and vanished. The belt dropped 20 feet below, on to the sleeping form of a young boy, with bruises that were two weeks old, and burns that were two days old. The boy looked up, and smiled.  
  
------  
  
In the end, they never found the title belt. 


End file.
